


My Belle

by Vexed_Wench



Series: spn_bigpretzel Drabble of the week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have taken forever but Sam had one dream come true Written for the prompts forever and bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Belle

Dean watched as Sammy walked around the their new library and tried to resist the urge to touch every book he saw. It felt like forever sense he'd last he seen his brother that relaxed and happy.

"We own all this crap now. That means you can touch them." Dean laughed as he watch Sammy pause in front of another old book.

"Do you know what this means?" Sam asked him.

"Yep, you really are Belle, and I finally got you a house with your own damn library." Dean grinned.

"You do realize that makes you the Beast?" Sam laughed.


End file.
